Discovery
by Ebyru
Summary: Jackson thinks it's not possible (and kind of interesting) that Derek is still 'untouched'.


**A/N: Spoilers for both seasons.**

_Anonymous person on tumblr asked: "Teen Wolf Derek/Jackson" and I had to choose a trope to go along with it._  
_The trope is: "Secretly a virgin"._ _This is un-beta'd, besides the few readers on tumblr. All mistakes are my own._ Explanation behind this idea: Derek would be the virgin (in my headcanon) because it was never mentioned that he had sex with Kate back when she fooled him into believing she liked him. And Jackson, try as he may to seem above everything, would take great pleasure in ruffling up his Alpha a bit when it comes to sex.

* * *

Jackson hasn't been out much since recovering from his…_Kanima_ phase. He feels like all of the partying, drinking, running around (and killing, of course) he did while in that state has somehow left him kind of sated for a while.

He doesn't need to act like a teenager anymore because he's had all the fun he could _ever_ want in the span of a year. Not that he enjoyed much of it, considering his brain was scrambled by Matt at the time.

So, he stays in, mostly left alone with Derek, since the other pack members definitely still like to go out to clubs and parties. Stiles has developed a taste for _alternative_ clubs recently, it seems, and Scott is afraid of what will happen if he lets Stiles go alone. Isaac follows them just because he's welcome to (and because he secretly likes Scott).

That's a mess Jackson doesn't want to be involved with; he's had his fair share of love triangles, thank you.

And this is why he finds himself, on a Friday night, sharing a bowl of popcorn with his Alpha - who refuses to make eye contact when they're ever alone together; something about guilt, Jackson guesses - watching a movie that Allison lent Jackson.

Derek is, well, not fidgety exactly, but something akin to that if he were human. _Antsy_, Jackson decides. He's still uncomfortable with Jackson; although, Jackson is now his second-in-command. This makes things unbearable at times, obviously, but Jackson has dealt with worse.

Poison claws, anyone?

The popcorn is in Jackson's lap because Derek would never soil his precious Alpha reputation by being the holder. Or, at least, that's how it translates in Jackson's mind. It could be something more complicated than that; something he's never thought of because he's always been a bit ahead of people his age. Derek, however, is the older one. So what could the problem possibly be?

Derek reaches over for another handful, fingers looking awfully unstable, and Jackson thinks of something that might break the tension and make his Alpha laugh. It's a good thing Derek still refuses to look at Jackson; otherwise, this plan would go terribly wrong.

He lifts the bowl out of his lap, just as Derek is reaching for his portion, and he ends up grabbing hold of Jackson's thigh instead. Jackson finds this kind of hilarious, especially since Derek is finally looking at him. And what an expression he's wearing! He looks like a cross between appalled and - and, well. If Jackson didn't know any better, he'd think Derek is blushing for some reason.

"Jackson," Derek growls out, eyes flickering to red.

Jackson hands Derek the bowl, grinning. "I was just trying to break the ice, okay? You don't need to get all Alpha on me."

Derek almost seems guilty again, and Jackson hates that expression more than anything. More than those crimson eyes that he turns on Jackson any time he disobeys during a full moon, or tries to order the other pack members around when Derek's not looking.

"Don't do that," he grinds out, clipped. "I'll throw the bowl away if you do it again."

And this - this is _new_. This is something very, very intriguing. Jackson isn't like Stiles when it comes to curiosity; he's not willing to risk his life just to find out about something exciting. But Derek just _does_ something to him. He frightens Jackson, and makes him feel alive for all the wrong reasons. Jackson just _has_ to push wherever Derek is involved.

"Big deal, Derek." Jackson grins, putting the bowl on Derek's lap. "I'll just make more and do it again."

Derek stands, flipping the bowl as he does so. "Then watch this shitty movie by yourself, Jackson."

Jackson gapes, mostly at the popcorn he was enjoying, and then follows Derek to where he's stalking down the hall. "Now wait a second! I know for a fact you like that movie. It's the reason I asked Allison for it."

Oh, _shit_. What did he just tell his Alpha? Yes, yes he did. He _did_ just tell him he's trying to please him. _Fuck_.

Derek turns around so quickly Jackson bangs into him, their mouths almost coming into contact. Jackson takes a step back when Derek's eyes stay red and refuse to return to their normal grey-ish shade.

"_What_?" he asks, incredulous, sounding more unhappy for some reason.

"I - I -" Jackson falters.

He can't tell Derek he's trying his hardest to repair the damage he did as the Kanima. Isn't it obvious he would, though? That wasn't _him_. No matter how heartless Jackson can seem, he would never purposely kill anyone.

"You did this for me?" Derek asks, taking another step towards Jackson.

Jackson takes two steps back, hoping he doesn't hit the wall soon. He's been backed up like this many times, and it always ends with his blood in Derek's teeth or claws.

He swallows; the wolf in him is scared to death because of the blood in Derek's eyes. But Derek doesn't look angry (or homicidal) otherwise.

Derek takes a few more steps forward, knowing Jackson will walk backwards. "Tell me, Jackson. I am your Alpha."

There it is. Wall meets back. Jackson is going to bleed again, isn't he? And it was just supposed to be an innocent joke. He whimpers when Derek leans in because he can hear the silent _snick_ of Derek's fangs coming out.

"I just -" he stops, trying to sound the least pathetic possible.

"You just _what_? Thought it was a good idea to roll over for me?"

He presses his thumb against the fluttering of Jackson's pulse in his neck. Jackson feels Derek's skin…shivering.

"You thought it would be okay to kiss my ass to make up for the innocent people you killed?" He presses harder, making Jackson suck in a harsh breath. Derek's thigh is touching Jackson's now. Derek's shaking, oddly enough.

"I-I.." Jackson tries to say something, but Derek is so close now, all Jackson can see is red, and the wolf is paralyzed inside him.

"You thought it would be _funny_ to seduce your Alpha just because he's never been with anyone else?" Derek grinds out, eyes turning a darker shade of red. But his face is red as well.

If Jackson didn't know any better, he'd think Derek is, really and truly, blushing.

"I- _what_?" Did he just hear correctly? Derek is - is a - a - "You're a _virgin_? _You_? Of all people?"

Derek snarls, dragging Jackson in just to slam him back against the wall. "Don't play dumb. I know you found out somehow. Why else would you be trying to take advantage of me? All you do is manipulate and lie -"

"I didn't know!" Jackson cuts in, glaring at Derek. "I wouldn't stoop that low, Derek. When are you going to realize I'm not a bad guy?"

"Yeah, right." Derek pushes against Jackson, pining his arms to the wall above his head. "I've met people like you. You're just like _Kate_."

Jackson doesn't know what comes over him - maybe he has a deathwish - but he snarls in defiance, grabbing at Derek's shirt, and slamming him against the wall where Jackson just was.

"How could you even fuckin' think that, Derek? After everything I've been through. After all I've been trying to do to repair everything I broke. And still you think I'm the same as a person who is heartless enough to burn up an entire family?!" Jackson's heart is pounding so hard he can hear it in his ears.

"If that's how you feel, why don't you fuckin' kill me now? You're the Alpha, after all. I don't want to spend the rest of my life regretting my very existence!"

Derek seems taken aback for a moment, until he realizes where he is, and how this would look to the pack. If Peter ever saw Derek like this…

"Let go of me, Jackson, before I make you."

"Fine," Jackson spits, backing up. "And, just so you know, I think it's fine that you're a virgin. I wouldn't have made fun of you for it."

Jackson is turning to leave when he feels the Alpha presence calling to him, tugging him in, controlling him. It's hard to ignore it; it's hard to refuse the pull when every cell in your body is made to listen to the Alpha's commands.

"What do you want?" Jackson grumbles out, turning to face Derek.

Derek drags Jackson in so fast that he braces for impact. But all he gets is a soft, albeit sexy as hell, brush of lips against his, pushing to deepen the kiss.

Derek pulls away first, Jackson trying to chase after the taste of his mouth, his senses dying to lap at the flavour he can find against Derek's skin.

"Listen, Jackson, because I'm only going to say this once," he grits out, pausing, "I'm _sorry_."

Jackson is still partially dazed from the kiss, so he can't hear what Derek is saying until he snaps his eyes up to Derek's. They're not red anymore; that's a good sign.

"T-thank you," Jackson replies lamely. He's not sure what to else to say, really. He just wants Derek's tongue in his mouth now. (Along with other places.)

"You're still thinking about the kiss, aren't you?" Derek asks dryly, but not angrily.

"Yeah," Jackson admits, licking his lips. "Sorry."

Derek snorts - which is as close to a laugh as Jackson's ever got out of him - and puts his hands low on Jackson's back, leading him closer. "Then teach me what you like," Derek rumbles out, making Jackson's thighs shake with the promise behind it.

"Oh, _god_, yes," Jackson mutters in reply, fisting in Derek's shirt and dragging the Alpha in for a rougher, needier kiss.

This may just be Derek's way of apologizing, and it might not lead to anything serious in the future, but Jackson thinks he can convince his Alpha to keep doing this many, _many_ more times.

It's going to be their form of reparation.


End file.
